A Letter To You
by hiddenlove23
Summary: Just a little letter Bella wrote to Edward when she was told she only had a couple of weeks to live. Just a one-shot at the moment! Please review and let me know what ya think :) enjoy...


_A/n hope you enjoy! Review :)  
Disclaimer - twilight isn't mine_

My Dearest Edward,  
I know that when you read this it will be too late for me. I just wanted to leave you a part of me, something you could remember me by when I'm gone. And don't look like that, I know it's going to happen and it's going to happen soon and you won't be there to stop it happening. I know you thought what you did was for the best and that I disagreed, I just want you to know that I don't resent you for it, although I still do disagree. I forgive you Edward, in fact I forgave you straight away. I couldn't ever be angry at you, you saved me Edward, even though you don't see it.

I had a human life, just what you wanted. I wouldn't say it was normal but it was good. Thank you for giving the opportunity for a human life Edward, but I didn't want it. I didn't do any of the things you wanted me to. I didn't fall in love, I didn't marry and I didn't have children. I couldn't date another man when I would always compare him to you, it wouldn't be fair on me and it wouldn't be fair on him.

I think you are most probably wondering what I did, if Alice doesn't already know. A year after you moved away, I said yes to Mike Newton's annoying proposals, we were engaged and to be married in a year. I was deeply unhappy. I dreamt about you, I thought I saw you and heard you everywhere. Charlie thought I was mad, as did Mike. He broke up with me and promptly married Jessica. Not that this upset me. However when I turned twenty and still was talking about you. He sent me to Phoenix, away from the bad memories. I first I hated him. I hated him from taking me away from the place I was most happy, and from the place you would most likely return to. Months passed before I realised you weren't coming back to me, I realised you didn't love me, that I wasn't enough for you. I assumed you went to Tanya. Again, I must press that I didn't hate you - I could never hate you. I decided it was time to move on with my life. I wanted to help people. So, just before my twenty first birthday, I began to look for charities that needed volunteers. In early October, I found the perfect charity. It was helping children in developing countries. I did that for six years, travelling around the third word. And then, then my world came crashing down...

I'm sorry. Truly I am. If you love me at all, if any of your love remains in you heart, however buried it may be please believe me. I do not hate you. I love you, I love you with all of heart more that up you will ever know. I know that when you read this, you might hate yourself. And if what you told me that horrible day in the woods is true, you probably won't be bothered by what I'm going to say. I am twenty nine years old. And I have been diagnosed with a terminal illness. I was open to many diseases whist travelling and they developed into something worse. The doctors are all lovely. Not as nice a Carlisle, but nice enough. I want to stress at this point, that it is not your fault. You couldn't have ever prevented this. You couldn't have know what would happen if you left me alone. You assumed I would have a normal life, like normal girls, but I have always had bad luck. Being a vampire, you will remember my clumsiness! How could you forget! I guess that was only part of my bad luck.

I now write the part you may just want to skip. I have two weeks left. Two weeks left on this planet. And I would like to see you again. All of you. I miss you all. And I love you. Please. Do this for me. Come to Forks Hospital - I had to come to my happiest place to leave the Earth. I only wish to see your faces, nothing more, we don't even have to talk. I just want to know that you are well. Please know that I love you.

Yours Forever,  
Isabella Marie Swan

_A/n please review! And check out my other fic, This Isn't What I Had Imagined. :) thanks for reading :)_


End file.
